Superboy
| age = 16 weeks (16 years physiologically) | designation = B04 | race = Kryptonian Human genomorph (genetic clone) | gender = Male | hair colour = Black | eye colour = Blue | relatives = Superman (genetic template)/Lex Luthor (genetic template) | mentor = Superman (eventually) | affiliation = The Team, Miss Martian (girlfriend) | powers = Super strength; Super leap; Thermal Vision; Invulnerability; Super hearing | weaknesses = | first = 101 | voice = Nolan North }} Superboy (also known as Project Kr or Conner Kent) is a genomorph, a clone of Superman (hence a Kryptonian) and a member of The Team.Also not told Superboy is also Lex Luthors clone. Personality Although he wants to be a good hero, Superboy has anger issues. Having spent his entire 16 weeks existence as a science project and mind-controlled puppet, Superboy is defiant and does not like being told what to do or to be dismissed. He often behaves with an air of extreme confidence, due in large part to the fact that he is Superman's genetic clone, and was created in order to replace him. This makes him exceedingly overconfident in his abilities to the point where he ignores the help of others and impulsively throws himself into situations that he cannot handle on his own. One example of this is chasing after Professor Ivo's MONQIs. However, despite this confidence he also worries about living up to his namesake, Superman. Due to the fact he had never really had the opportunity to interact with anyone until recently, Superboy is somewhat anti-social and seems to have a hard time getting along with others or showing his emotions. As such he constantly behaves in a confrontational manner, to all people, even those who are attempting to be kind towards him. Even simple things like making amends with people who he has wronged, is a tough concept for him to understand. For example, he was unsure of how to apologize after he overacted to Miss Martian's communicating with him with her telepathy. He is also quiet and usually doesn't speak that often. Like Superman, Superboy seems to show signs of great awkwardness in dealing with subjects that he deems uncomfortable. The chief example of course is his lack of relationship with Superman. He has tried at least twice to form some sort of connection with the Man of Steel only to be rebuffed both times. He obviously feels a connection to Superman, and wishes to have him as a mentor and father figure, and feels angered that Superman does not feel the same way. This sense of isolation and loneliness causes him further issues regarding his interaction with his team. In addition, Superboy has issues regarding Cadmus, the laboratory that created him. His overreaction at Megan's use of telepathy arose in part because it reminded him of his telepathic subjugation by Cadmus' G-Gnomes. Superboy hates monkeys, possibly because they remind him of G-Gnomes and also because a G-Gnome created an illusion of Joker-ized Monkeys attacking him in the comics.''Young Justice'' #2 Characteristics Superboy is a genetic clone of Superman, and so shares many of Superman's physical traits. Despite being 16 weeks old at the start of the series, he is physiologically 16 years old. Superboy has short black hair and ice-blue eyes. He is slightly taller for someone of his physiological age and is quite muscular, likely due to his Kryptonian genes. He is typically seen with a frown on his face, rarely with a smile. A recurring theme for Superboy is that he is considered quite handsome by almost all girls near his physiological age. Superboy wears a black t-shirt with the classic S-shield in red. He sometimes wears a brown leather jacket over his t-shirt. He also wears dark blue fatigue pants which are tucked into dark-brown combat boots. He wears a belt with a large buckle. When attending High School, he merely turns his t-shirt inside out. For swim-wear, he wears black and white swimming trunks. History Early life in Cadmus pod, with G-Gnomes.]] 16 weeks prior to July 4 (approximately mid-March), Project Cadmus initiated Project Kr. The intention was to create a clone of Superman that could replace Superman if he died, or defeat Superman if he "turned from the light". The result was Superboy. He was kept in a containment cell along with three G-Gnomes, who telepathically controlled him, but also educated him with the knowledge of a boy of his age. He also seems to be able to comprehend Spanish as he used his super hearing and seemed to understand Bane when he was speaking to his comrades in his native tongue. Present On July 4, Aqualad, Robin and Kid Flash discovered him when they were investigating Cadmus and decided to free him. However, Mark Desmond used the G-Gnomes in his cell to make Superboy attack and knock out the three young heroes. When it was decided that Cadmus would clone the young heroes as well, Superboy took them to the cloning chamber and stood guard. When they woke up, they tried to reach out to Superboy and convince him to help them escape. Aqualad finally convinced him by asking "What would Superman do?" and Superboy his plan to bring the roof down of Cadmus.]] With the others, Superboy fled Cadmus. Although they were apprehended by the collective force of Cadmus genomorphs, Dubbilex convinced his brother genomorphs to release Superboy and let him make up his own mind - Dubbilex wanted Superboy to blaze a trail for all genomorphs, to show them the way to be free. However, they were interrupted by Desmond, who drank a vial from Project Blockbuster and transformed into a powerful monster. In rage, Superboy attacked Blockbuster/Desmond, but appeared to be outmatched. By working with Aqualad, Robin and Kid Flash, they were able to defeat Blockbuster by weakening the structural support of the building and collapsing the roof on him. Outside, Superboy was able to see the moon for the first time. He also met Superman and the rest of the Justice League, but was disappointed and angered by Superman's reaction to him. Along with Aqualad, Robin and Kid Flash, he demanded that the League recognize their ability and let them go on more missions. On July 8 at Mount Justice, Superboy and the other heroes were formed into a covert operations unit, The Team, and introduced to their fifth team member, Miss Martian. After Red Tornado denies the Team a mission, Superboy is given his first taste of social interaction. In the cave, his team members introduce each other by revealing their secret identities. Superboy remains quiet as he is the only one without a civilian identity. Megan takes the opportunity to communicate to him telepathically, which only served to aggravate him and the others. After Megan receives pointers on what not to do, she comes up with the idea of taking a ride in her Bio ship. Superboy remains where he is, but eventually relents when Megan asks him. On the Bio ship, The Team receives a message from Red Tornado, informing them of a tornado at the local power plant. arrives at the scene.]] While investigating, they encounter Mister Twister and do battle. The Team, however, is handed a humiliating defeat after mistaking him for Red Tornado after listening to Miss Martian's advice. Superboy snaps at Miss Martian, believing she tricked them into thinking Mister Twister was Red Tornado, which leads to Kaldur defending her by telling him she did not do it on purpose. The rest of the Team leaves to pursue Mister Twister, with Superboy telling her to stay out of their way. .]] Superboy and the rest of the Team, barring Miss Martian, soon catch up to Mister Twister while he is destroying a town and battle against him, though their attempts are fruitless. Miss Martian soon communicates with them telepathically and informs them of a plan. The plan is successful, as Mister Twister is fooled by Miss Martian's disguise. Superboy manages to grab hold of him and deliver devastating punches, before punching him into the water and leaving him to his other teammates to destroy. The defeated operator is then crushed with a boulder by Miss Martian despite Kaldur trying to stop her. Luckily, the operator was also a robot. Kaldur admits that he, and the rest of the Team, should have trusted her more. Back at the cave, Superboy apologizes to Megan. Superboy and the others are aboard the Bio ship to complete their assigned mission to investigate the illegal super steroid Venom. Nearing Santa Prisca, Aqualad is dropped in first to dispose of the security systems. After he completes this, he gives the green-light to draw closer. Approaching land, Kid Flash activates his stealth tech, and tells Superboy it is not too late to apply his. Superboy objects, as he wants nothing to do with capes and tights. After they land, Superboy uses his infrared vision to locate and spot enemies. This, however, does not deter Kid Flash from blowing their cover in search of Robin. Superboy is forced to defend his comrade by taking out Bane. With the scuffle over, Aqualad and Robin discuss the situation and ultimately come to the conclusion that Kobra is hoarding Venom. Superboy hears Bane having a conversation with one of his men, discussing a plan to get what he wants. Despite this, Superboy simply smiles and does nothing. Bane soon deliberately interrupts the teams conversation and offers his help, to which Aqualad agrees. The freed Bane then directs them to a hidden cave, which leads the Team inside the factory unnoticed. Robin and Kid Flash impulsively run ahead for their own business. Superboy, Aqualad, Bane, and Miss Martian are left to observe the shipment until Superboy hears an approaching helicopter. Bane soon proceeds with his hidden agenda by jump down and attacking Kobra's men, compromising their location. Forced to into action, Superboy, Aqualad, and Miss Martian take on the men. .]] Superboy takes on Mammoth. Mammoth's superior size and incredible strength proves to be a difficult task for Superboy to surmount. Not much time has passed until the Team becomes outnumbered, prompting Aqualad to tell Miss Martian to link the Team telepathically so he can suggest a regroup. The Team escapes into a tunnel, with Superboy destroying the pillars to block the paths of the men chasing them. After escaping, the group convenes in a cave. There, after some discussion, Aqualad is unequivocally chosen for the role of leader. With that done, he formulates a counterattack. are surprised by Batman's compliment.]] During the counterattack, Superboy surprises a few of the Cultists by dropping onto the ground, with the resulting shockwave blowing them away. He then goads Mammoth by challenging him to another round. This allows Aqualad land a surprise attack on Mammoth. Superboy then goes and inspects the area, but is attacked from behind by Sportsmaster, who keeps Superboy at bay with his gun. Despite Superboy's invulnerability, he still experiences pain from the shots. Sportsmaster manages to escape in his helicopter, but Miss Martian detonates a bomb in it. He and the rest of the Team regroup to provide Robin backup for Kobra. This forces Kobra to retreat. With the mission over, the Team heads back, where they are berated by Batman for everything they did wrong, but he surprisingly compliments them for being able to adjust to a changing situation. .]] Superboy arrives just in time as a school bus from falling off a bridge. He manages to easily save a car, but has trouble lifting a school bus. Ultimately, Superman easily lifts the school bus and saves the people inside. Superman then lectures Superboy on how his landing on the bridge could have destabilized it and that he should be wary of the unknown limits of his powers. Superboy uses the opportunity to ask Superman for his help on figuring it out. Superman dodges the question and places the task on Batman. Superman then gets a message from Green Arrow. The message seems important enough to force Superman's attention. He then flies away, leaving Superboy. .]] A few hours later, Superboy returns to the cave, angry and rejected. Black Canary and Manhunter appear. Megan is happy to see her uncle and hugs him, Superboy shows quiet jealousy and is about to leave the room until Black Canary calls out to him, as it is time for training. Superboy watches Black Canary spar with Kid Flash. When Kid Flash is easily knocked down, she explains his mistake. Superboy interrupts her mid-speech, expressing his displeasure with what he considers a waste of time, as he is a living weapon and does not need any training. Black Canary is not bothered by his arrogant. Instead she challenges him. Superboy accepts and is easily knocked off his feet. Humiliated, Superboy refuses to continue. Batman cuts the training session short, however, to inform the Team of a battle the Justice League had with Amazo. He sends the Team on a mission to guard the transportation of the parts. Before leaving, Canary informed Superboy that when he needed her, she would be there for him. explains to Superboy Black Canary's reason for training superheroes.]] While on the mission, Robin approaches Superboy, with the serious question of knowing the opposite of "disaster", when Superboy is clearly not feeling the "aster", Robin asks him of his troubles. Superboy tells him his annoyance with Black Canary thinking she has the right to be teaching someone with superpowers how to fight. Robin tells him that it is apart of the job to take down enemies that are physically superior. Superboy is not satisfied with that answer and instead rides off ahead. It is not long that MONQIs attack the truck holding the shipment. s.]] Superboy leaves his motorcycle behind and jumps on the truck. He is quickly inundated with MONQIs. Superboy manages to destroy a few of the MONQIs but one manages to fire a beam straight into his eyes, temporarily blinding him. A few MONQIs then carry Superboy off the truck and drop him on the concrete road. Superboy quickly gets up and uses his super hearing to jump back onto the truck. By this time, the MONQI's have successfully sabotaged the truck, forcing both the driver and Robin to jump off. The Truck crashes with Superboy on it and the MONQI's escape with the Amazo parts. An angered Superboy chases after them, and both ignores and refuses help from his teammates. Superboy tracks the sound of the MONQIs to a train. He enters it and finds Professor Ivo, who introduces him to few more MONQIs. After Superboy destroys them, he is then greeted by Amazo. With the powers of Superman, among other heroes, Amazo easily overwhelms Superboy and ultimately sends him flying into Gotham City Academy with a single punch. .]] With little time to recuperate, Superboy faces Amazo again in a new setting. Again, despite his attempts, Superboy is easily overwhelmed by the myriad of superpowers Amazo has. Superboy is soon blasted into the school gym. Superboy is visibly tired from the beating, but the adamant kryptonian refuses to give in. He again attempts to take on Amazo and again he is easily overwhelmed. The beaten Superboy is luckily saved by Kid Flash and Robin. There, the three young heroes battle Amazo together. Still, despite there combined efforts, the young heroes are overwhelmed by the powers of Amazo. Ivo mocks Superboy and his teammates. He refers to them as poor copies of the originals. This greatly angers Superboy. Bellow with rage, he attacks Ivo. Amazo is now forced to protect its master while simultaneously defending itself. This occupation allows Superboy to deliver a punch to Amazo while he is midway through intangibility. This is disruption destroys Amazo, but Ivo manages to escape. Back at Mount Justice, Batman commends the Team on the League's behalf, despite complications. He states they were impressed. Superboy asks if the League included everyone (i.e. Superman). Batman stated that eventually, the entire League would be. He reminds him that Kryptonians "have very hard heads". With everything wrapped up, Superboy approaches Black Canary, ready for her training. enjoys a day of fun on the beach.]] The Team decides to take a break and enjoy a day on the beach, filled with volleyball, hotdogs, and swimming. Later on, Superboy and the others are inside Mount Justice and is introduced to Artemis. Red Arrow soon appears. Superboy watches quietly in the background the palpable animosity generated by the three archers and kid Flash. Still, Red Arrow manages to impart information on the Team's next mission to protect Serling Roquette before leaving. both witness the Fog desiccate STAR Labs.]] Superboy is tasked with patrolling the outside perimeters of the area Serling Roquette is hiding in. Superboy soon hears sounds coming from the bush, and leaps to the other side to investigate. There, the plainspoken Artemis reveals her appreciation of Superboy's looks. Superboy is reticent and continues his patrol. He and Robin are eventually tasked with pursuing the Fog. They aboard the Bio ship and head out. While pursuing the Fog, they witness it destroy STAR Labs and eventually heads for Wayne Tech, which they track it to. There, Superboy catches glimpse of Professor Ojo, who is about to release the fog. Superboy seizes the opportunity to stop him, but is blasted to the ground. He is unable to stop the release of the Fog, but still manages to defeat Ojo in the end. spar.]] Superboy is sparring with Aqualad, which ends with Aqualads defeat, due to Superboy's recent training by Black Canary. Red Tornado soon appears which prompts Wally to ask him for a mission. Red Tornado brings up the strange disappearance of Kent Nelson, who is has been missing for twenty-three days. Red Tornado hands to Aqualad the key to The Tower of Fate. The Team then heads to the location of the tower. When they reach, they are unable to find the tower, until Aqualad uses his belief in magic to use the key to unlock an invisible door in front of him. They enter the tower and are greeted by an image of Kent Nelson, who questions their appearance. Wally, hoping to impress Megan, lies that they are true believers looking for Doctor Fate. The image is not easily impressed and breaks the floor beneath them, leaving them to plummet into a sea of lava. Superboy barely manages to dig his fingers into the wall to slow down his descent. Still, his feet hits the lava, causing him great pain and displeasure at having his favorite pair of boots destroyed. The Team slowly falls to the lava, with Aqualad being very susceptible to the heat generated by the lava. He prompts the Team to think of something fast—which leads to Megan realizing they never told the truth to the image of Kent Nelson. Megan explains there actually reasoning for coming to the tower. With the truth told, the a floor closes over the lava, thereby allowing the Team to land. After Wally is lectured for his disbelief in magic, Aqualad uncovers an opening on the floor that leads to a snowy valley, to Wally's surprise. They enter and soon find Kent Nelson's staff. Wally and Artemis both grab hold of it and are immediately transported somewhere. finds a way out.]] Soon, Superboy, Aqualad, and Megan find another door that leads them to Wally's and Artemis' location. Kent Nelson leaves with Wally to retrieve the Helmet of Fate, while Superboy and the others face off against Abra Kadabra. They are easily defeated due to Abra Kadabra's advanced technology and are only saved after Doctor Fate confiscates his cloths and weapons with his magic—leaving Superboy to finish him off. Superboy and most of his fellow teammates are unconscious after a disastrous battle against Clayface. Batman is forced to intervene and take out Clayface himself. Around one hour later, The Team makes it to Mount Justice, where Batman tells them to clean up and head home. Superboy is not amused, as he is already home. .]] Later in the day, Superboy is on a couch with the television on, thinking to himself, seemingly ignoring the white noise coming from the television. Megan asks if she should turn it on, but Superboy says no. She then asks if he would like to help her make dinner. Despite saying no, Superboy still gets up to help her. Megan reads the ingredients in her book, using her telepathy to bring the ingredients to Superboy. Megan brings out far too many ingredients, quickly inundating Superboy with them. She turns to look and see Superboy covered in food. Megan apologizes and gets a cloth to clean him, all-the-while apologizing. As she gets to his face, she stares at him, creating an awkward silence between the two. The scene quickly changes to Megan making food while Superboy is on the couch, still covered in food. As seen in Megan's memories, she bakes cookies and offers them to Superboy and the rest of the Team, excluding Aqualad. They are then called by Batman. Immediately after Aqualad comes back from Atlantis, Superboy and his teammates are sent to Bialya. When they reach, they set up their equipment. Aqualad sends Miss Martian to check out the location emitting non-terrestrial elements. When she reaches she is met by Psimon, who suppresses her memories and, consequently, everyone who is connected to her telepathically. When their memories are being suppressed, Superboy leaps away. Each teammate is knocked out for at least twenty-four hours. The memory-suppressed Superboy soon encounters Miss Martian in the desert. He quickly attacks her, but Miss Martian defends herself with her powers, prompting Superboy to leap away. Later, Superboy reaches Kid Flash and Artemis. He immediately attacks Kid Flash, sending him flying. He then heads for Artemis. She fires numerous explosive arrows at him to no avail. Before Superboy can reach her, a tank fires at them, turning Superboy's attention to the tank. He heads for the tanks and easily decimates them. Later on, he is seen to have been held in place by ropes, held by soldiers. Psimon enters the scene and uses his powers to knock Superboy unconscious. and Superboy about to kiss.]] Superboy is later in a lab, being painfully experimented on. Miss Martian soon finds the lab and puts a stop to it. Superboy regains consciousness and, with the help of a Sphere, manages to break free. He heads for Psimon, but is pushed away by a force-field. Megan soon gets a hold of him and restores his memories. Back to his former self, he encourages her to beat Psimon. Megan does in fact defeat Psimon, but the force of their powers destroy the lab. Superboy holds Miss Martian in his hands, with a smile seemingly thankful for her efforts. He leans in to kiss her, but is interrupted by the appearance of the Sphere. Upon seeing it, Superboy asks if he can keep it. They are later seen heading to the Bio ship. Superboy is seen working on his motorcycle when the Sphere approaches him, an action Superboy takes as jealousy. Megan, Aqualad, Martian Manhunter, and Red Tornado then appear for Superboy's and Megan's first day of school. Megan then recommends a given name. She recommends "Conner", as it is her favorite name. Aqualad then recommends a surname. Manhunter recommends "Kent", which Megan takes as a memory of Kent Nelson. Megan then recommends Superboy to change his shirt, lest he reveal his secret identity. With that, the two head off for school. .]] While at school, Conner gets off on the wrong foot when he ends up harassing a skate boarder for what appears to be a superhero symbol on his chest. This earns him stares from everyone who likewise has a superhero symbol on their chest. After realizing there is no threat, he releases the skateboarder from his hold. Mal Duncan is unamused by Conner's actions, but Conner refuses to be intimidated. He walks up to Mal, and the two stare each other down. Before anything escalates, the teacher intervenes and tells everyone to head to class. Mal listens and heads to homeroom, but not before giving Conner a light shove. This visibly angers Conner, who proceeds to confront Mal again, but is stopped by Megan. Marvin White and Wendy Harris then introduce themselves. While in class, the teacher shows a current-events video on the dispute between North and South Rhelasia. He asks if anyone can tell him more on Rhelasia. He picks on Marvin, who is half asleep. After Marvin gives a unintelligent answer, Conner gives a detailed summary of the relations between North and South Rhelasia. He then questions the reason of their dispute, as they are humans, or rather Rhelasians. Megan speaks to Conner telepathically, telling him that it is no different on Mars, as there is a separation between the ruling class, the Green Martians and the ruled—the White Martians. After classes, Megan tries out for the cheerleader squad. Conner sits on the benches, overlooking the spectacle. After Megan finishes her routine, the squad dumps water onto Megan, an action that angers Conner. He begins to rush down, but is quickly stopped by Megan. This makes Conner lose his balance, and so he plummets to the ground. Unbeknownst to either of them, the dumping of water is show acceptance into the squad. When everything is over, Conner carries Megan's books, an action she was pleasantly surprised by. Powers and abilities As a genetic clone of Superman, he has the normal abilities of a Kryptonian who has absorbed the solar energy of a yellow sun, but his powers are greatly inferior to Superman's because of his young age and he currently lacks some of Superman's advanced abilities, like flight. He revealed that he does not have heat vision when Kid Flash was worried that Superboy was going to fry them. As of now, his powers include: * Physical ** Super strength: The ability is one of Superboy's main resources. This allows him to easily pick up or carry heavy objects. Superboy's strength limit is between lifting a car and a bus.Weisman, Greg (2011-04-08). Ask Greg question #13210. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-08-07. ** Super leap: To compensate for his inability to fly like Superman, Superboy uses the super-strong muscles in his legs to jump incredible distances and heights. ** Invulnerability Like Superman, Superboy is nearly indestructible. This invulnerability allows him to rush into dangerous scenes with little care for what might actually happen. Out of all his teammates, Superboy has taken the most damage from his battles but has displayed no lasting injuries. He has been tackled through walls, shot with guns and explosives, and had his feet dipped in lava, but has yet to be permanently injured. Still, he does experiences pain, as he expressed it while being shot at by Sportsmaster, and yelled in pain when his feet touched lava. ** Super hearing: This ability allows Superboy to hear things from a great distance. He was the first to hear footsteps of the enemy on their mission in Santa Prisca, the only one to hear Bane talking to his men while Robin and Kid Flash disputed, and the only one to hear an approaching helicopter when they were in the factory. ** Telescopic Vision: This ability allows Superboy to see things that are great distances away. *** Infrared/Thermal Vision: This ability allows Superboy to see in the dark and to detect heat signatures, and even see Miss Martian while she is camouflaged. ** Super sense of smell: '''Uses this ability to track things by scent much like a bloodhound. He was the only one who smelled Megan's cookies burning during their tour of Mount Justice. * '''Mental ** Multilingual: Superboy can understand and speak many languages outside of English. He is at least fluent in Spanish, Weisman, Greg (2011-08-11). Ask Greg question #13440. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-08-12. ** Encyclopedic Knowledge: Likely due to the Genomorphs, Superboy has an encyclopedic knowledge of World History. Potential Powers As a clone of Superman, Superboy will eventually gain the full powers of a Kryptonian, including powers he doesn't have now: * Heat Vision: '''He claims that he doesn't have heat vision, though as a Kryptonian it's presumed he eventually will. * '''Flight: '''Though he hasn't demonstrated the power of flight yet, it's presumed that he eventually will. * '''Super speed: '''Superman is one of the few beings on the earth that can keep up with the Flash in a foot race. Therefore, as his clone, it can be assumed that Superboy will develop this ability too. Equipment * Solar suit - Upon being released from his cryogenic suspension in Cadmus Labs, Superboy wore a white Solar suit with a red Superman S-symbol on the chest. The suit allowed him to absorb Yellow Sun radiation to fuel his powers even underground. The suit was damaged during the fight with Blockbuster. While staying with Wally West, he continued to wear the tattered Solar suit until he bought new clothes from Forever Sixteen in the Central City Mall three days later. * '''Motorcycle: Superboy has his own personal mode of transportation: a customized sports coupe motorcycle. He used this on his mission to guard the Amazo parts. He left it behind to go after the MONQI's. It is suggested by Robin that it has a battle mode. He seems to have picked it up after his mission, as he is seen working on it a month later in the cave. Relationships Superman .]] Superboy is Superman's genetic clone and is considered by many as his "son". During incubation at Cadmus Labs, Superboy was programmed to replace Superman if he died, or to defeat Superman if he "turned from the Light". Superboy respects Superman, to the extent that Aqualad was able to convince him to resist the G-Gnome's telepathic control by asking "What would Superman do?". Originally, Superboy longed to meet Superman, although when they finally met, Superboy was angered by Superman's initial reaction of surprise and near disgust at having a clone. After the matter was explained, Superman tried to show some support for him, but failed and quickly excused himself. Over the next several days, while staying with Wally West, Superboy repeatedly wondered if Superman knew where he was, and when they'd meet again.''Young Justice'' #0, "Stopover" Since then, Superman has actively avoided Superboy and tried to push responsibility of him onto Batman and Red Tornado. Even when Superboy directly asked Superman to help him figure out the extent of his powers, Superman refused and quickly left. This apparent rejection made Superboy angry and led him to make several reckless errors of judgment, such as attempting to take down the powerful Amazo by himself. Batman explained this to Superman by saying "This boy needs his father", but Superman insisted that he was not Superboy's father and left. Superboy has since made attempts to conquer his anger, e.g. by seeking out the help of Black Canary. Aqualad Aqualad was the first person who reached out to Superboy. Aqualad recognized that Superboy had been controlled by the G-Gnomes when he attacked the three sidekicks trying to rescue him from Project Cadmus, and he was the first to say that Superboy deserved a life of his own, in addition to being Cadmus' weapon. He offered to introduce Superboy to Superman, and later convinced Superboy into rescuing them by asking "What would Superman do?" Robin Superboy originally snaps at Robin due to Robin ordering him to free Aqualad. However, any possible tension between the two seems to have subsided with Superboy following Robin's plan to take down Blockbuster and Robin inviting Superboy to meet Miss Martian. The two become good teammates, and Superboy eventually starts using some of Robin's neologisms, including whelmed (from the terms overwhelmed and underwhelmed) and aster (from the term disaster without the prefix dis-''). Kid Flash .]] Kid Flash was initially creeped out by Superboy. He did not make a favorable first impression when he expressed surprise at Superboy's ability to talk. However, when Superboy realized that he could not fly like Superman, Kid Flash reassured him by saying that the ability to leap tall buildings in a single bound was still cool. Following the battle with Blockbuster, Kid Flash was the one who told the Justice League that Superboy was a member of their new Team. Kid Flash also let Superboy stay with him at his house immediately after the fight, since he had nowhere else to go and Kid Flash said "I figured it'd be cool for us to hang." During this time, they appeared to get on quite well. Miss Martian After Miss Martian was introduced, she said to Superboy "I like your t-shirt" which surprised Superboy. However, it seemed those feelings went away after he yelled at her for reading the rest of the Team's mind although he later apologized. Later on, the feelings between Miss Martian and Superboy are more apparent (much to the dislike of Kid Flash) with Miss Martian saying to him "It totally works for you, in that you can totally do good work in those clothes" along with her saying "You do have great ears" while staring at him intensely both times. Later, while Kid Flash and Robin were arguing about the leader, Superboy and Miss Martian asked each other about who should take on the reins of leadership, with Miss Martian saying "After the Mr. Twister fiasco?" with Superboy responding with "You did all right," causing Miss Martian to blush. Also, when Miss Martian confronted Psimon, after restoring Superboy's memories, a vortex formed with her and the villain in it, Superboy went in there and grabbed her hand, shouting her name. He appeared with her in her mind along with the villain, she says to him that he is too strong. He tells her she's stronger and he's stubborn; "together" they can defeat him. After she defeats Psimon, the vortex disappeared and she was in the air about to black out, then fell into his arms. She woke up and their eyes met for a long moment, he cupped her cheek with his hand to pull in for a kiss, but was interrupted by the Sphere. It was Miss Martian who suggested he took the name of Conner. He also seemed to be protective of her, as seen when he tried to charge at the cheer squad after they dumped a bucket of water on M'gann's head. A week later, Miss Martian and Superboy go undercover at Belle Reve as the Terror Twins . Two days later, Miss Martian and Superboy, disguised as the Terror Twins, arrive at Belle Reve. While adusting to their surroundings, Ojo nearly reveals Superboy's identity just until Miss Martian was able to make him believe that he was actually Tommy Terror. While chatting with Icicle Jr., Jr. asked about his "sister". Superboy claimed that she was "a pain". Jr. claimed that since they were related, he didn't see how hot she was, but that when he looked at her he claimed, "That chick really gets me". Relating to him about how Jr. felt about "Tuppence", he claimed that Jr. was "An Evil Genius". Quickly after the cons hatch an escape plan. Killer Frost and the rest of the female inmates were about to crush a female officer, Miss Martian quickly stops her. After telepathically communicating with superboy, she gasps and leaves him worried. A moment later, Superboy promises that he'll find her and he and Jr. both try to break through the women's wing. At the end Superboy and Jr. both manage to defeat the inmates and end up on the women's side of the prison. Superboy finds Miss Martian frozen in a patch of ice. He then defeats Killer Frost. Jr. steps in and finds Miss Martian frozen as well. Before attempting to crush the ice, Jr. claims that it'll shatter her as well. Superboy mentally claims, "M'gann please, don't leave me". As the ice shatters Superboy rushes to help her up. Asking if she was alright, Miss Martian claims that it's cold where she comes from and that she was alright, but before she could finish, he quickly kisses her, and makes Jr. feel disturbed. Miss Martian then shapeshifts into her normal self again leaving Jr. confused and claiming his dad will kill him. They are shown kissing again in "Homefront" and M'gann actually mentions to Superboy that they are dating in "Alpha Male", telling him that when they are on missions, they are teammates first, not boyfriend and girlfriend as they are any other time. Black Canary and Superboy.]] At first Superboy refused to train with Black Canary, saying he's a living weapon and that it's a waste of his time. During a sparring session, she advises him to harness his anger and make sure that he is always active, rather than reactive, but when he ignores her advice, she defeats him twice in quick succession. Before he leaves on a mission, she offers to be there for him when he's ready. After trying to fight the Amazo himself, he finally takes Black Canary's advice to heart, and later goes to her for support in dealing with his anger over his relationship with Superman. He continues training with her, and uses it during sparring matches. She becomes like a mother figure to him. After using one attack to take down Aqualad, Superboy proudly announced that he'd learned the attack from Black Canary. Artemis Superboy and Artemis have had very little interaction so far. When Artemis made a suggestive comment about him telepathically, fully aware that he (and every other member of the team) could hear her, he did not respond and his only reaction was to turn and look at her for a moment before leaving. Miss Martian later said that Artemis embarrassed Superboy, although Artemis quickly pointed out that Superboy himself hadn't said that.During a mission, Superboy made Miss Martian come with him. Finding this not "good for their health", Artemis calls him out on this claiming that his "protection" was somewhat patronizing. Appearances Trivia * Superboy is voiced by Nolan North (the same person who voices Superman). * In "Targets", Superboy takes on the alter-ego of Conner Kent. However, while "Conner" is suggested by Miss Martian, Kent is suggested by Martian Manhunter. Although this is obviously the Manhunter's quiet attempt at connecting Conner to Superman's alter-ego "Clark Kent", Megan and Conner assume it's to honor the deceased Doctor Fate, Kent Nelson. Conner however questions why he does not use "Nelson" instead. Background in other media * In the comics, when Superboy was first introduced, he lacked all the powers he currently demonstrates in the cartoon series. Due to the fact he escaped his growth tube before reaching maturity and due to issues regarding cloning a Kryptonian (a Kryptonian is completely indestructible thus collecting a DNA sample is nearly impossible), Superboy was instead given tactile telekinesis, which allowed to him to simulate Superman's primary powers (flight, strength, invulnerability). As time passed and Superboy matured, he began to manifest all the normal Kryptonian powers, causing him to use his tactile telekinesis less and less. In the cartoon however, Superboy has not developed tactile telekinetic abilities. Instead, his powers are mostly the same as Superman's, although he lacks some abilities such as flight and heat vision. * Superboy's personality is distinctly different in ''Young Justice from how it was in the comics. In the comics, Superboy was immature, talkative, flirtatious and comically rude, which slowly was replaced with a more mature attitude. Here his personality is more brooding and somber, with bouts of uncontrollable anger and with a lack of understanding basic human interactions at times. * Superboy's romantic relationship with Miss Martian is something introduced specifically for the series. In the comics, Superboy had a long-term relationship with Wonder Woman's second sidekick Wonder Girl (Cassandra Sandsmark), that ended recently. Superboy has also had an extensive romantic history with assorted girls, such as Batgirl III (Cassandra Cain). * Superboy's current non-relationship with Superman is reminiscent of the comics, in which there was several years of awkwardness and distance between the pair before at last Superman accepted Superboy properly into his life and into the Kent Family. * Superboy's refusal to wear a traditional costume is opposite from the comics, in which he wore several different spandex costumes before eventually settling on the more casual look. * In the comics, Superboy is a clone made from the DNA of Superman and Lex Luthor. It is currently unknown if he has any relation to Luthor in Young Justice. * Young Justice marks Superboy's first appearance outside of comics. Soon after his appearance on Young Justice, Superboy was also introduced in the live-action series Smallville. References Category:A to Z Category:Aliens Category:Cadmus Category:Genomorphs Category:Happy Harbor High School students Category:Individuals Category:Individuals with super strength Category:The Team